


Moony's Surprise

by sammy252



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Peter Pettigrew, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy252/pseuds/sammy252
Summary: Remus surprises Sirius at the Potter's for Christmas break.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 23





	Moony's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I'd written for Instagram!

“Why can’t you come to the Potter’s?” Sirius asked for just about the hundredth time.

“I have to see my family for Christmas, Pads.” Remus reminded Sirius, just like every time he asked. Little did Sirius know, that wasn’t the full truth but that was the surprise.

“Lads!” James interrupted, “Want any sweets?”

Quickly the four seventh-year boys exploded with requests for sweets galore. Once a heated Quidditch argument spread between Peter, James, and Sirius. Remus picked up his book and began reading quietly while Sirius was sat next to him on the edge of the train seat. With his free hand, Remus lightly rubbed Sirius’ back in an attempt to show some ‘final’ affection before they left for Christmas break. 

After the conversation had settled down slightly, Peter ate all of his sweets and was passed out leaning against the window. James and Sirius started planning their ‘Epic Christmas Spectacular!’ “It’s a working title Moony!”

Soon the landscape slowly became familiar to the three (Peter still out like a light) which meant there were getting close to London. This was the part Remus was dreading. Even though he wouldn’t actually have to say goodbye to Sirius, he still had to act like it and he had to see Sirius upset. 

As they got closer and closer to the platform James and Sirius had completely stopped talking. James now deeply staring at a Quidditch magazine and Sirius with similar focus staring at Remus. “What’s the book? Is it any good?” He finally spoke.

“Jane Austen’s Persuasion. And so far so good,” Remus replied barely looking up.

“Can you read it to me? Next time we see each other?”

This was too cute and finally caught Remus’ attention, “Sure.” He smiled, knowing he could do it later today.

“Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise.” Remus agreed.

They linked their pinkies and after a few silent moments, Remus gently held Sirius’ hand to then lightly kiss his knuckles as the train came to a slowing stop. Sirius smiled at first but soon groaned at the realization that the train was slowing. “Don’t worry my love,” Remus whispered as he leaned in to kiss Sirius’ cheek while still holding his hand, “it’ll be over before you know it.”

“I really hope so, Moony,” Sirius sighed.

The train finally came to a stop with the couple huddled close together. The final jerk of the train finally woke up Peter and James leaped to his feet already beginning to take down his things. Peter quickly followed James’ actions while Sirius didn’t get up at first, getting up meant leaving. 

Soon they got all of their stuff and were shuffling out of the train car. Right as they stepped out of the train they saw Mr. and Mrs. Potter and walked over. Quickly they exchanged hugs and greetings, then Peter met up with his family and left with them. Which meant this was a weeks-long goodbye for Sirius. As Remus began excusing himself from the group to ‘meet up with his family’. They all were in on it except for Sirius so the goodbyes were a little less sincere but Sirius’ was painful.  
They wrapped each other in a tight hug and Sirius lightly whispered, “Love you. I’ll miss you.”

“Love you too Pads. I already miss you.” Remus responded softly.

With that, The Potter’s began walking away throughout the station while Remus watched them walk. Before getting totally sucked up by the crowd Sirius looked over his shoulder to see Remus, Remus blew him a kiss which seemed to put him at ease. As the group disappeared Remus hid behind one of the barriers and prepared himself to apparate. He’d been practicing for over a year now and was finally the legal age so left the station with a swift CRACK!

After about 30 seconds of dizziness and what felt like the beginning of a headache, Remus opened his eyes to the Potter’s living room. Once he had fully gotten his bearings he walked to the kitchen to get some tea for his hopefully dismissing headache. After a couple of wand movements, he had a nice warm cup of tea and headed back into the Potter’s living room and turned on some music. The Potter’s mainly had jazz for parties but Remus didn’t mind and sat on the couch to wait for the group to come home.

A little while later Remus heard talking from outside the front door. Soon the front door opened and heard the loud pounding of snowy boots hitting the mats by the door until someone spoke up, “Is someone here?” Sirius asked, probably hearing the music.

“I’m not sure,” Mrs. Potter said formally, “Why don’t you go check?”

“Okay,” Sirius walked down the wide hallway towards the living room. Remus could practically feel Mrs. Potter’s smile through the wall. “I don’t think any-“ the sentence died in his throat as he walked in.

Remus looked up to see Sirius with his jaw dropped to the floor, he simply sat showing a wide smile. “Moony?” Sirius asked confused at first, questioning it like he might be hallucinating. “Moony!” Sirius finally yelled, registering Remus, then threw himself onto Remus, tackling Remus into a bone-crushing hug. 

“Hi love,” Remus groaned from the added weight.

Sirius peppered Remus’ face with a small kiss as he mumbled, “I love you. You’re the best, do you know that? Because you are.”

“It’s only been an hour Pads!” Remus laughed and wrapping his arms around Sirius’ waist.

“Still!” Sirius said then planted a kiss on Remus’ forehead.

“I told you it was worth letting Remus apparate home,” Mrs. Potter muttered to Mr. Potter and nudged his elbow.

“You are always right,” Mr. Potter mumbled back, “Now who’s good for supper?”


End file.
